


Let Go

by mggislife2789



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, SPN Kink Bingo 2019, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Teasing, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: You’ve been hearing stories about the Winchester Three for years now. On one of their many trips to your town, John asks how you let loose. One thing leads to another and you find yourself at the mercy of John and his sons.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Let Go

Across the bar stood the man with the salt and pepper beard, a tumbler of amber liquid swirling in his grasp. Each time the Winchester boys drove through town, John had a little more salt in his beard than the time before. You’d heard the stories - they hunted monsters and the things that went bump in the night - but did you believe them? Honestly, you weren’t sure. But that didn’t stop you from honing in on the ruggedness of his face. The way he’d saunter up to the bar, all muscle and bravado, slipping into the same seat every time and ordering the same bourbon. Every time, he came in with a somber look on his face and after a few swigs of his drink, he would relax and maybe even laugh.

Occasionally, his boys would be at his sides. Dean would drink the same as his father, while Sam would normally have a beer of some kind, lithe finger tipping the chilled bottle back into his mouth. Tonight, John was alone, claiming that the boys needed to clean up after a job. “Hell no, I told them they couldn’t come and stink up the place.”

A smile crept across your face as you tipped the last of your whiskey into your mouth. John zeroed in on your smile and came to sit in the empty seat at your side. “John,” he said, his voice slipping over you like silk. 

“Name’s Y/N,” you replied. “But my friends call me Belle.” You tilted your glass in his direction - the nickname a nod to one of your favorite bourbons. “I also like Booker’s, but that costs a pretty penny so I don’t indulge that often.”

With a smile that made your insides flip inside out, John turned to the bartender and ordered another drink for you both. “A refill for Belle over here.” Drinks in hand, the two of you got to talking about his job. They didn’t get paid, but the monsters you’d heard about in stories were real according to him, and he and his sons were three of many hunters that took them out and made the world safe for everyone else. It all sounded a bit insane, but there was plenty you didn’t know about the world, so maybe he was being genuine. “What do you do, Belle?”

“I can guarantee nothing as interesting as you, but I work in the city as an assistant to the CEO of a biopharma company.”

“Sounds high stress,” John said, clearly impressed.

“As does yours. Saving the world must take a lot out of a guy.”

A somber smile ticked at the corner of his lip. “That it does, but once you have certain knowledge it’s difficult to go back, you know?”

You nodded and said nothing more. Clearly whatever he’d been through had been hell and you’d imagine had also reflected on his sons in some way. Instead, you changed the subject. “So John what do you do to relax? Let off some steam so to speak.” You gently sipped at the bourbon he’d bought you, eyes wandering down his sturdy frame. 

“Sometimes I drink, sometimes I shoot, sometimes I find comfort in the arms of a beautiful lady.” He smiled, very much thankful for the distraction. “You?”

You didn’t get the chance to let go often. “My job doesn’t lend for a lot of downtime, and even when it does, it’s never enough to relieve my stress. I don’t shoot, but booze and the comfort of a man...or a woman,” you said with smirk, “is at least a bit of a distraction.”

John had an idea, you could see it in his eyes and the lines of his face, but he was holding back. “If you’re interested, we might be able to distract you for a bit.”

“We?” You felt a jolt radiate from between your legs. He could mean the two of you, or he could be talking about the addition of another party or two.

He sensed your intrigue and tipped the rest of his bourbon back into his mouth no longer hesitant. “My boys and I. You want to let go, Belle?”

“I do.” You’d been with your fair share of partners and on one occasion two at one time, but three...well, you couldn’t say you weren’t intrigued. “Think you guys could help me do that?”

Nodding, he slipped some money out of his wallet and slammed it on the counter, and you did the same, paying for the drinks you’d had before John arrived. No words were spoken as you slipped your hand into his and headed out to his car. A Chevy Impala - the man had good taste. “Just so you know,” he said as you slammed the car doors shut. “We don’t do this often and we have no other intentions but some mutual fun.”

“That’s good because that’s all I want.”

Before he pulled off into the road, he texted someone, presumably one or both of the boys. “Everything will be ready by the time we get there.”

“Looking forward to it,” you replied, leaning your head into the headrest and closing your eyes.

The ride back to his motel room was mostly silent, but you made a point to graze your hand against his thigh as he drove, summoning a few delicious grumbles from deep within his throat. 

It felt like forever by the time you arrived at the motel. You tingled all over thinking about what the three might have in store for you, but threw caution to the wind and followed John inside where you were greeted by cocky smiles from Dean and Sam. “You didn’t tell us how beautiful she was Dad,” Dean said.

“I’m sure you say that to all the ladies,” you replied.

“Only the beautiful ones.”

“She’s smart and kicks some ass too,” John said, almost proudly. “She works at the biopharma company in the city as assistant to the CEO.”

“You know your boss is a dick right?” Sam asked.

You nodded emphatically. “Oh yea, but a girl’s gotta make a living and not everyone can have interesting jobs like yours.”

“She knows?” Sam asked warily.

“Yea. Don’t know if she truly believed me.” John slipped off his jacket and tapped your cheek with his finger. “But yes.”

Enough with the small talk. Your legs were turning into jelly and being in the room with all three of them now made the need grow all that much more. “So, what do you boys have in store for me?”

“You want to let go, right? Destress?” When she nodded, John continued. “To let go, you won’t be allowed to let go. Not until we say so.”

Oh fuck. Your jaw must’ve twitched because John chuckled.

“You like that idea.”

“Only done that with one man before. Three men, and three men that look like you three, well, let’s just say it’s going to be a challenge.”

John loved your excitement and the boys’ enthusiasm grew more and more with each passing second. “Now let us take care of you.” 

Before sitting on the bed, he eyed his boys, who both stepped toward you and began painstakingly removing every article of clothing you had on. “I think I wore too much tonight,” you teased.

Sam whistled in appreciation as Dean peeled your bra away and worked on your belt buckle. “I think we can all agree that you’re wearing too much.”

Arousal pooled between your legs as the boys worked your shoes and jeans off, panties thrown across the room and onto a lampshade. “Excited already?” Dean asked, kissing you as he slipped his fingers between your legs. Sam came up to you from behind and wrapped his arms around your chest, delicately pinching both your nipples. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw John palming himself through his own pants. 

With all eyes on you, it didn’t take long for the first impending orgasm, but as instructed, you shoved it away and reveled in their touches instead. From the bed, John instructed you all to stop. “I think she’s ready.”

“I’m more than ready,” you said, quivering as Sam walked you toward the bed. Damn they were good. All delicate touches with rough hands. 

John stood up, suddenly more intimidating in size than he’d been at the bar. “Where do you want us, Belle? And be specific.”

You stood up on your tip toes and nipped at John’s neck. “You, I want in my ass. Dean, your cock, my mouth, and Sam can take my pussy. Is that agreeable to you all?” You snickered.

“Anywhere you want us is agreeable,” Sam laughed.

Without ceremony, Sam gently pushed you back onto the bed and you watched as all three men disrobed and John pulled out a bottle of lube. You’d dabbled in anal play before but lube was an absolute necessity. Plus, none of them were on the small side, especially Sam. Having all three of them filling you up at once was going to be overwhelming.

“How long you gonna keep a girl waiting?” You asked, slipping your hand between your legs and dipping into your arousal before sucking your two fingers into your mouth with a deep moan. 

“Gotta take it slow to start, sweetheart,” John soothed. He took a seat behind you and lubed himself up before playing at your tight hole with some as well. “You tell us at any time if it’s too much.”

“Will do, Sir.”

John grunted as he grabbed your sides and lifted you up, placing your ass above his cock and giving you the freedom to take as much or as little of him as you wanted at your pace. Dean and Sam watched as you slid down onto John’s cock, hissing when he first pushed passed the tight ring of muscle. For a moment, you teased him and coaxed the boys into playing with your pussy before you started to sink down onto John’s length. 

When his pelvic bone was flush with your ass, you looked up at Dean and Sam and bit your lip, silently begging them to join you and fill you like you’d never been filled before. 

Sam crawled onto the bed, coming to kneel between John’s legs while Dean walked to the side of the bed, stroking his length as his eyes glazed over with need. He steadied himself and leaned in to lick the pre-cum off the tip of his cock. “You’re a tease.”

“You’re the one skirting around what you really want,” you said, moaning as John pulled back and pushed back up into you. “If you want my mouth, take it.” Reaching out, you grabbed his length and took it into your mouth, the taste heady on your tongue. When you hummed around him, he grabbed the sides of your head and slid down further, only stopping when you gagged slightly to gauge your reaction.

“Oh, she likes this.”

Sam had no problem sliding into your pussy in one fell swoop, the feeling of being filled so fully nearly bringing you to the brink in an instant. With a swift slap to your clit, you were shocked out of it. “No coming unless we say so, remember?”

“Yes,” you hissed in delight.

At first, all three moved tentatively, giving you time to adjust to them before picking up their pace. It took no time at all for the four of you to fall into a rhythm. You’d never felt anything like what you were feeling right now, almost like a balloon ready to burst and this close to the pin. 

Mumbling against Dean’s cock, you pushed down onto John and Sam. “Oh fuck,” you groaned thickly, pulling yourself off Dean. “Can I come? Please?”

“No,” all three said at the same time.

“I like seeing you worked up,” Sam added. 

Clearly enjoying your desperation, the boys began playing with your clit as they thrusted in and out of your eager holes, making you clench in an attempt to stave off the orgasms that were pleading to roll through you. “Oh no,” John chuckled, prying your legs open with his calloused hands. “You keep those legs open.”

“I-I can’t-”

“Yes, you can.” Dean shoved his cock into your eager mouth once again, grunting in appreciation as you suctioned your lips around his thickness. 

Nothing else existed outside these four walls. All you could focus on was the feel of their cocks inside you, where your next breath was going to come from and whether or not you’d be able to keep from coming.

As Sam pumped his cock inside your pussy, you saw him straining to hold back, but you didn’t want him to. 

“You on birth control?” Dean asked. Smiling around his cock, you nodded. “You want Sam to fill you up?”

You nodded again and took Dean so far into your mouth your nose was pressed against his pelvic bone. After many years, you were pretty proud of your oral skills, concentrating only on the stretch he provided. You wanted them all to come and leave you dripping and desperate. 

“We’re gonna fill you up, beautiful girl. Just what you need.”

It took everything in you not to come as the boys emptied themselves inside you, hot spurts of come coating your walls and the lining of your throat. When they all pulled out, you felt an emptiness you’d never experienced before. They’d ruined you. You were sure of it.  
They left you writhing on the bed and you reached down between your legs and coated your fingers in the mixture of you and Sam before working at your clit.  
“Did any of us say you could come yet?” Dean asked, eliciting a laugh from John and Sam. 

“You left me dripping and writhing and desperate. What’s a girl to do?”

John snickered, the glint in his eyes somehow working you up again despite the fact that you’d just been fucked into oblivion. “Who said we were done?”


End file.
